


A Night Of Memories

by Mara_Jade101



Series: The Afton Incident [3]
Category: A to Z Mysteries, Calendar Mysteries, Capital Mysteries, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Re-Write of all my works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101
Summary: William has kidnapped the trio and taken them to hell.It just so happens that hell is occupied by a bunch of angry souls who will not allow these three newcomers to die...
Relationships: Dink Duncan/Josh Pinto/Ruth Rose Hathaway, Fritz Duncan/Susie Duncan, Gabriel Pinto/Cassidy Pinto, Golden Freddy/Puppet, Jeremy Hathaway/Charlie Hathaway, KC Thornton/Marshall Li, Nate Hathaway/Lucy Duncan
Series: The Afton Incident [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754695
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1- Lucy

Lucy Duncan slowly turned to look at her mother with tears in her eyes and a soul broken expression on her mother's face. She opened her mouth to ask something, but the sound of the front door being slammed open cut her off. The Calendar quartet shared a confused look that quickly turned to fear as Elizabeth Afton-Chambers walked into the room with the most murdeous expression on her face that they had seen in their 13/14 years of life.

"Where is he." She growled, pulling a knife out of her apron. "Tell me where he is so I can kill him myself."

"William left a few hours ago..." Mrs. Pinto whispered as Lucy's own mother shook in her husband's arms.

"Where is he heading then." Ellie said evenly, though the anger was still boiling in her voice.

"Arizona." Lucy said as she finally found her voice. "I saw him looking at the map when the cameras were still rolling."

_Why does my voice sound so small?_

Ellie let out an anger-filled sigh. "Then we are going to Arizona."

"We are?" Bradley asked confusingly.

Ellie shook her head. "No. Your parents are going. I've already called Micheal and Chris; they'll be at the pizzeria by tomorrow afternoon. I've also called your mother, Charlie, and she'll be here tomorrow morning to watch the kids."

Lucy's phone suddenly rang and she lit up instantly. "KC!!!" She said, answering it and turning on the speakerphone so everyone could hear.

"Lucy, are you okay?" She asked, fear evident in the 16-year-old's voice.

"I'm okay... have you heard from Josh any?" She asked, just to hope that something good had happened.

A low growl came from the other end. "No. I... don't think we'll hear anything for a while..."

Nate spoke up. "Are you guys tracing the truck's license plate?"

"We've already done that. Looks like he's headed to Arizona, we don't know why yet, but we, Marshall and I, will be in Green Lawn to keep an eye on you four." She said, her tone brightening a little at the mention of it.

Lucy nodded and passed the phone to Nate before turning to look at her mother worriedly.

"...hey, Mom? Are you okay?"


	2. Chapter 2- Susie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Panic Attack is described in full detail as well as why the attack happened.
> 
> Read at your own risk. But please read anyway.

Susie heard her daughter's question and shook her head. She started blinking away tears and found herself bending over the kitchen sink, throwing up what was left of dinner that night. Her head was ringing and her husband was calling her name carefully.

"...Lucy, don't talk to... right now..."

Her breath came in quick strokes, leaving her gasping for air-

**"...He is not dead..."**

She felt Fritz's voice calling her gently and a hand on her shoulder, but she couldn't hear them, couldn't hear anyone except the memories in her head-

**"...He is over here..."**

Someone was talking to her again, louder and trying to calm her down but she wouldn't calm down, he was back, he had her son, and they were going To DIE-

**"...Follow Me..."**

"SUSAN." Fritz's voice tore through her mind and she screamed as loud as she could because her son was going to die and-

"...I had a dog once..." she whispered to the silent room. "His name was Scott and I loved him. But he got hit by a car..."

~~_just like the trio_ ~~

Charlie was saying something and she screamed as loud as she could to drown her out, drown everything out, because it was their fault, it was everyone's fault, and they would pay the price for it.

Piece.

By.

Piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really not good at things like this, so let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3- Ballora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ballora is the mother figure of everyone there.

**"Why do you hide inside your walls?"**

**"When there is music in my halls?"**

Ballora rocked the soul-possessed plushie back and forth as she sang them to sleep. Or at least, some form of rest. Bon-Bon was arguing with Bonnet over something when Funtime Foxy came running into the room and bent over, panting and shaking with anger.

"What happened now?" Funtime Freddy asked as he came over to help his friend. 

"William's back." He answered. 

The room went silent. Then Freddy asked softly "Who does he have with him?"

FT Foxy shook his head. "Didn't see... All I know is that he's back, and there's three kids with him."

Puppet growled and stood up, accidentally jostling the plushie awake as she walked over to the computer and bent over it. She screamed a few seconds later. 

"I know them!!! They-" she choked off as the programming preventing her from revealing any personal information set in on her and shook herself. "We have to save them."

"How?" Freddy asked. "We can't get to them from here!"

Ballora sighed and said "First things first, we need to get in our places and observe the kids. Make sure they survive without any physical harm."

"We've got a problem." Chica said as she came into the room. "They're under Glitchtrap's control and we can't get them out of it."

Puppet buried her head in her hands before speaking loudly.

"Lolbit. Activate Protocol 'Please Stand By.'" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next songfic is "Please Stand By" by Nightcove_The_Fox.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! The re-write has begun! Again! I hope this clears more things up, as the last few re-writes were getting slowly better each time.
> 
> <3~Mara Jade


End file.
